Savage Intruder
by Irene14
Summary: Desperate outlaws take Adam and Joe by surprise, and one of them must sacrifice himself for the other in order to escape. The whole family comes together to help work through the guilt that's left behind. H/C, Angst, and Family. Rated T for violence, injury, language (Bonanza-style). Story is actually 15K words (something went wonky when I posted, don't know how to change it).
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Canon Bonanza characters/places are the property of Bonanza. Any extra characters/places belong to the author._

**Savage Intruder**

Dismounting, Adam wearily led Sport into the barn and began unsaddling him. It had been a long, hard day of riding and managing the ranch what with Pa, Hoss, and most of the hands gone on the drive. Even Little Joe was pulling more than his share without complaint. _And I'm sure we'll all hear about how much he worked when they get back_, Adam smiled to himself.

After checking that Sport had water and feed, he headed towards the house, not looking forward to cooking their own dinner since Hop Sing had left that morning to visit his cousin. With a deep sigh, he closed the door behind him, hung his hat on its peg, then removed his gunbelt and laid it on the credenza.

"Just turn around nice and easy like," said a voice behind him. "And don't even think of reaching for that gun, if you want to live."

Slowly Adam turned around, seeing a broad shouldered, red-haired dusty drifter in the golden evening light, with a steady gun aimed at his chest.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Adam calmly asked.

"Come on, get over there," the gun gestured. Adam shrugged and moved forward, the gunman's boots echoing as the man stepped close behind. Pretending to stumble against a nearby chair, Adam suddenly turned and pushed the man's gun hand away, simultaneously swinging a short wicked punch to the jaw. The would-be intruder fell to the floor shaking his head while Adam pointed the confiscated weapon at him.

"Now I'll ask again," Adam said coldly, "who are you and what do you want?"

The drifter slowly got to his feet. "Why, we just need a place to hole up for awhile," he said, smiling.

"We?" Adam barely registered his mistake before a hard blow to the head dropped him to the floor.

_BNZ BNZ BNZ_

"Aww, Whip, why'd you have to go and do that?" the gunman asked, getting to his feet. "I had it all sorted out."

"No sense in taking any chances, Red," was the reply. "What do we do with him now?"

"Tie him up before he causes more trouble," Red said, rubbing his sore jaw. "But let's hide him in the kitchen for now. The other one could be along any time."

Together, Red and Whip dragged a semiconscious Adam to the kitchen and roughly sat him in a chair. Pulling out a length of rawhide, they bound his hands and feet. Adam began to struggle against them, but Red leaned in close. "If you don't want your brother to be shot on sight, you'll sit still," he warned.

Just as Whip finished tying Adam's ankles together, hoofbeats sounded in the distance. Red rushed to the kitchen window and peeked out. "Gag him so he can't yell," Red ordered as Little Joe rode into the yard. Letting the curtain drop back, Red positioned himself next to the kitchen door, leaving it open a mere crack to allow a view of the dining area.

_BNZ BNZ BNZ_

With a few finishing strokes, Joe gave Cochise a final pat on the shoulder and put the curry comb away. Securing the barn door behind him, he rubbed the back of his neck as he strode across the yard and through the front door. "Adam?" he yelled, hanging up his hat. "Hey Adam?" With no answer, Joe shrugged his shoulders. "Well, if he doesn't get down here I guess I'll get the pie all to myself," he said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

_BNZ BNZ BNZ_

Silently, Adam willed Joe to leave the house or at the very least not come into the kitchen, but then he remembered the leftover apple pie Hop Sing had baked the day before. Joe would be looking forward to enjoying a slice even before dinner, especially since Hoss wasn't around to polish it off. He had to warn Joe! Slowly Adam picked his feet up and lashed out sideways, catching Whip in the knees. Whip stumbled, caught himself on the table, then turned and struck a hard backhanded blow, viciously snapping Adam's head sideways just as Joe entered the room.

"Hold it right there!" Joe's gun leapt from its holster and Slim froze. "Step away from him," he growled.

"I'll have that." Joe looked sharply to the left when a gun barrel was jammed into his spine. "I don't think you want to gamble with your brother's life now, do you?" Red drawled, reaching forward to take Joe's gun. Joe glared, but let go of his firearm while trying hold on to his temper seeing the rapidly darkening bruise across Adam's left cheek. His brother looked slightly dazed, eyes unfocused, and his head sagged to the side. Joe wanted to wrap his fingers around someone's throat, but knew, for Adam's sake, he would have to keep his anger in check.

"Just who are you?" Joe demanded.

"I forgot my manners," Red said conversationally. "You can call me Red and this here's my partner Whip. There'll be a posse knocking on your door most anytime now. Tell them you haven't seen us, don't know anything about us, and send them away."

"What makes you think they'll leave?" Joe challenged. "And why should I?"

"They won't think twice about taking the word of a Cartwright," Red replied. "Besides, I'm giving you and your brother there the chance to live. I know you two are the only ones around right now; that huge Ponderosa herd passed near us two weeks ago. Way I see it, you should be happy to help us."

"Forget it!" Joe spat. "We're not interested in your proposition and we're not going to help you."

In a flash, Whip reached from behind and slapped a palm to Adam's forehead, yanking his head back and exposing his throat. Cold, sharp steel reflected against skin as the knife rested perilously close to his jugular vein. Inwardly, Joe seethed, but outwardly he remained still and quiet, his fists slowly clenching and unclenching. For several moments, the only sound was Adam's harsh, strained breathing.

Red smiled ferally, noticing the change in Joe's attitude. "Any questions?" he asked, strolling across the kitchen to stand next to Adam.

"No, you've made yourself quite clear." Joe glowered at them. The two outlaws glanced at each other as if deciding whether the younger man was indeed sincere. "Look, I said I'd do what you asked, now let him go!" he demanded.

Shrugging his shoulders, Whip let go and straightened up, walking towards the window sheathing his knife. Adam's head fell forward, shoulders heaving, his cough muffled by the gag.

"Hey Red, there's the signal mirror," Whip said, looking outside.

"Remember kid, just like we told you," Red said, resting his hand on Adam's shoulder.

"How can I forget?" said Joe.

Moments later, hoofbeats pounded into the yard, spurs jingled, and a loud knock sounded at the front door. With one last glance at Adam, Joe moved out of the kitchen and strode towards the main room.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking a moment to compose himself, Joe plastered a smile on his face and opened the door.

"Hi there," he said. "Something I can do for you?"

The foremost rider, a tall wide-shouldered man, walked forward extending his hand. "I'm Sheriff Troy Asner," he boomed, "this here's my posse. Mind if they have at some of your water?"

"Help yourself." Joe shook Asner's hand, "I'm Joe Cartwright."

"Mr. Cartwright, I'll get straight to the point. I'm from Rader Crossing, and two days ago our bank was robbed by three men. We trailed them this far, but lost them late this afternoon, so we're headed to Virginia City to see Sheriff Coffee." After taking a drink from his canteen, Asner asked, "Have you seen anyone around here?"

"There hasn't been anyone by here in days," Joe replied, smiling. "Wish there was, we could have used the help. Most of our hands are on the cattle drive." He looked thoughtful. "You've trailed them quite a ways, Sheriff."

Troy's face hardened. "It wasn't just the bank that was robbed. Two fine men were gunned down, simply for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. They were unarmed."

"I'm sorry, Sheriff," Joe said quietly.

"Don't worry, we'll get them. If you hear or see anything, let me know. I'll be around for a few days at least."

"I certainly will. Good luck Sheriff," Joe said, shaking hands.

"Alright men, let's go!" Asner bellowed, stepping into the saddle. He waved at Joe and urged his horse forward, the rest of the men following close behind. Joe waved back, then dropped his hand as soon as they were out of sight. He turned and strode back into the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

Reentering the kitchen, Joe stared hard at Red leaning lazily against the cupboard. "Good job, kid. I knew you wouldn't let us down," he sneered.

"Now what?" Joe asked.

"We-ell," Red drawled, "sounds like we're gonna have to lay low for awhile. This is a right sturdy place, we could hole up for quite a spell."

"You can't hide here forever," Joe replied. "Before long, they'll have combed every square mile looking for you. And when they catch up, you'll both hang!"

Suddenly Red stepped forward and backhanded Joe across the face. Joe staggered against the wall, then instinctively rushed forward to fight, but the sound of a gun being cocked stopped him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a Colt .45 pointed at Adam's head. "If you want him to stay alive, I'd suggest you back up," Whip said.

Chest heaving with the strained effort of holding it in, Joe stepped back, wiping his bloody mouth with the back of his hand. Red smiled. "That was just a warning, Joe," he said. "Next time, your kin might not be so lucky."

Whip slid his gun back into its holster. "It's almost time for me to relieve Doren," he said. "What about them?"

Red thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "Hmm, we can't keep them in here and watch the place at the same time. Let's take them out to the main room." He pulled a thin strip of leather from his pocket and moved closer to Joe. "Stick out your hands," he said. "Don't try anything, or your brother. . ."

"You don't need to remind me," Joe interrupted. He tried not to wince as Red finished tying a tight knot.

Red grabbed his arm and steered him out to the main room. "That's smart, kid, real smart. You keep on like that and we might even let you live a little longer. Set here," he said, pushing Joe to sit on the stone hearth while he lit the kindling to start a fire. Whip came out moments later, dragging the chair on two legs with Adam still tied in it. Joe stood up quickly.

"Please, let him go," he pleaded. Neither outlaw appeared to have heard him as Whip continued to grunt while pulling Adam's chair past the dining table. Joe's voice rose slightly. "At least let me look after him. He can lay on the settee, just keep his hands tied."

Red nodded and Whip set the chair up, then went about cutting the ropes that held Adam, leading him over to the settee. Adam practically fell onto the cushions, but dutifully held out his hands for Whip to tie.

"There's a black medicine bag in the kitchen with Chinese script on it," Joe said quietly. "Could I have it, please?"

"Well now, looks like you've got some manners after all," Red said, stepping away from the warmth of the fire. "Whip, go get this chinese bag." Whip quickly returned with it, water and some towels which he set on the low table in front of the hearth. "Now go relieve Doren, and keep a sharp lookout! We don't want any surprises."

Once Whip was gone, Red took his rifle, climbed a few stairs and seated himself on the landing, affording him an excellent view of the entire main room. "Now, you just behave yourself and we'll get along fine."

Joe's eyes glittered angrily. "You needn't worry about that." Turning his back on the outlaw, he leaned forward and loosened the gag from Adam's mouth. "Here Adam," he said, lifting Adam's feet to help him lay down, then sliding two pillows behind his brother's head. Adam closed his eyes and relaxed against the cushions while he waited for the room to stop spinning.

Awkwardly maneuvering to pour water in the basin, Joe wetted a towel and wrung it out. Adam grunted slightly as Joe applied the cold compress to the bruised cheekbone. "Just lie still," Joe said, dipping a second towel in the water. Gently he bathed Adam's face, cleaning away the trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth. He lifted the compress. "You're going to have a nasty bruise there, Adam," he said, wringing the cloth out again.

"The other one is worse," Adam replied.

"Other one?"

"I think I got hit somewhere near my ear," Adam said, turning his head to the side.

Eliciting a sharp hiss of pain with his gentle probing, Joe quickly found a knot just above Adam's left ear. His temper flared as he applied the cold compress again. "What happened?" he asked, his voice shaking with anger.

"They were already in the house when I walked in. Red there thought he had the jump on me, but I managed to take his gun away. Take it easy, Joe!" Adam said, wincing. "I found out the hard way there were two of them. Whip came up behind me, he must have used his gun butt to hit me. They tied me up in the kitchen just before you came along. I tried to warn you."

"And that's when he hit you again," Joe finished for him.

"Uh-huh," Adam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Joe turned and rummaged in the bag, locating the liquid painkiller Hop Sing kept on hand. Removing the stopper, he poured a measured amount in a small cup and handed it to Adam.

"Here, this'll help with that headache," he said, supporting his brother's head so Adam could drink. Swallowing the medicine, Adam handed the cup back and laid against the pillows with his eyes closed, breathing heavily.

Both Cartwrights jumped as the door banged open. "About time you got here, Doren!" Red said, descending from the landing. "Get over here, we got some things to work out." Doren glanced at the brothers, then walked over to the desk and began a low-voiced conversation with Red.

"We have to do something," Joe whispered. "Pa and the others won't be back for several days. We can't let them walk into a trap!"

"I know, I know," Adam replied, resting his hands on his forehead. Joe changed the cold compress once more. As much as he wanted to try and solve it, nothing would be gained by pushing Adam to try and think past his injuries. The best course of action right now would be rest, Joe decided. Slowly standing, he walked over to the leather chair. "Joe, no!" Adam whispered urgently.

Red noticed Joe's movement and swung his rifle around. "Hold it right there, Cartwright!" he ordered. "I hope you're not going to try anything foolish."

Joe stopped. "I'm just getting a blanket for my brother." Returning to the settee, Joe managed to spread the blanket over Adam, a somewhat difficult task with his hands still tied. "Adam, you need to rest for awhile," Joe said, removing the compress.

"Joe you're not planning anything, are you?" Adam asked, arching his eyebrow.

"The only thing I'm going to do is make sure you get some rest," Joe said. Noticing Adam's worried expression, Joe smiled slightly. "I promise, I'll be good."

Just then Red approached as Doren retreated out the front door. "You both better get some good sleep," he said. "We'll be riding out early."

"My brother's in no condition to be riding anywhere," Joe bristled, standing to face Red. "He can't even sit up without help!"

Red shrugged. "Way I see it, you don't have much choice. It's either ride with us or be digging a grave," he said, patting the rifle stock.

"Joseph," Adam whispered warningly.

"Alright, we ride out tomorrow," Joe said through clenched teeth.

"Glad you could see it my way." Red turned and climbed the stairs back to his previous post.

Joe dropped to his knees to be eye level with Adam. "Looks like we'll have to go along for now," he said quietly. "I'm sorry Adam."

Exhaustion, the injuries, and the medicine were taking their toll. "It's alright, Joe," Adam said as Joe readjusted the blanket around him.

"I'll get you out of this," Joe's barely whispered vow followed Adam into sleep. Once Adam's breathing had evened out, Joe scooted a chair closer to the settee and finally settled himself to get what little rest he could.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came too fast for Joe's liking. His first thought was of Adam who had slept more soundly than Joe and appeared to be marginally better than the previous night. Red untied their hands and they sat to a cold, hurried breakfast Whip had laid out. All too soon, Joe found himself being prodded along to the barn to get their horses, Adam being brought out with Whip's help.

"Just where are we headed?" he asked Red casually, pulling the heavy door open.

"Not like you need to know, but let's just say it'll take all day at a good pace to get there," Red replied, lounging against the door frame.

All day. That could put them anywhere within 20 or more miles of home. Saddling Sport, Joe acknowledged he was more than worried, he was downright scared. The ride they were about to embark on would be hard on a healthy man, but for an injured man, it was ten times worse. He knew he would have to keep close to Adam and push for a rest whenever possible.

Joe quickly readied Cochise and lead both horses into the yard. Tying them at the hitching rail, he turned to help Adam who was unsuccessfully attempting to get in the saddle on his own. Wordlessly, Joe supported his brother's arm so Adam could mount then briefly rested a hand on Adam's knee. "It's gonna be a hard ride today, older brother."

Adam looked down at Joe, noticing the concern and barely concealed worry lurking in his green eyes. He adjusted himself in the saddle and took a deep breath. "I'll be fine," he replied with a curt nod.

"If you need a rest, just let me know," Joe said quietly. "Might need to stop more often than they think. . ." he trailed off.

Adam winked at Joe as he caught the message. Slowing them down as much as possible, without overdoing it, would keep them on Ponderosa land that much longer. Joe stepped aside when Red pushed forward to retie their hands. He was mildly relieved to see rope used this time, allowing a little slack so they could at least guide their horses properly.

"Get moving," Red growled, shoving Joe's shoulder.

"Alright, alright," Joe retorted, swinging up into his saddle. Nudging Cochise forward, he followed Sport, praying they would both make it to the end of the ride alive.

_BNZ BNZ BNZ_

Joe's fears for their safety increased throughout the day. Though Adam seemed indomitable at times and did had extensive reserves of strength, today Joe watched as they'd been slowly bled dry. With each short stop, Joe took the opportunity to apply a cold cloth to the subsiding knot behind Adam's ear. And with each remount, Adam had to have help getting back in the saddle.

At the noon meal, Joe asked Red to untie his brother's hands so he could stay in the saddle better. Grudgingly Red agreed, seeing little danger of Adam in his current condition taking off on his own. Joe cleansed the rope burns, applied salve, and gently wrapped them with clean bandages from Hop Sing's bag.

By nightfall, Adam was practically laying on Sport's neck, his body having been taxed almost to the limit. Hands still tied, Joe struggled to dismount, then set about helping Adam down while the outlaws made camp. Wrists aching and hands nearly numb, Joe was determined not to let it show as he helped Adam slowly stumble across the clearing.

Adam carefully sat on a nearby rock and rested his head in his hands. The entire camp was spinning around, and his head felt like an anvil had been dropped on it. Rubbing at his tired eyes, he blearily saw Joe lay out two bedrolls and bring both saddles over. Part of him felt like he should help while another part of his brain wondered just how Joe had managed to get the saddles off in the first place with his hands tied. Pans banged together and he winced, trying hard to ignore the smell of food cooking that threatened to make his stomach rebel. It was several moments before he realized Joe was crouched in front of him.

"Adam?" Joe said quietly.

"Yeah Joe." Adam lifted his head.

"Headache's worse, isn't it?" Joe asked concernedly. "And don't try to hide it."

Though Adam didn't want to worry Joe, he knew his brother wanted an honest answer. "Much worse."

Joe searched through Hop Sing's bag, again producing the painkiller he'd given Adam earlier in the day. "You need to rest," Joe said after Adam drank it.

"Yeah." With his hand on Joe's shoulder for support, he slowly eased himself to the ground, laying his head back against his upturned saddle and closing his eyes. Rest, wonderful rest! To be able to lay down was like heaven. The ride had taken more of a toll on him than even he realized, and he felt like an old man. Sleep inviting, he didn't feel the blanket drawn over him and barely heard the raised voices that were arguing about him and Joe.

_BNZ BNZ BNZ_

"You two don't realize how valuable he is," Red insisted. "Just what do you think old man Cartwright would pay to get his son back? And we've got two of them!"

"So why don't we just finish them off, bury them, and act like we still got them?" Whip asked, toying with his knife.

"There won't be any killing! Yet," Red amended, looking over at Joe who was dishing up some food. The younger Cartwright looked sharply across the fire at Red, more than flames reflecting in his eyes. Red smiled smugly, and turned back to the other two. "And if either of you so much as thinks about doing anything, I'll kill him myself. Understood?" The other two outlaws slowly nodded. "Glad that's cleared up. Whip! Take first watch."

Joe watched Whip sheathe his knife and walk off then turned and shook his brother's shoulder. "Adam, can you sit up?" Joe asked, as dark eyes looked up at him. "You need to eat."

"I'm not really hungry, Joe," Adam replied, with some difficulty rolling up onto one elbow.

"I know, but you need to keep your strength up."

Adam looked away. He knew Joe was right, but what good would food do if it wouldn't stay down?

"Just try some broth at least, ok?" Joe asked, knowing it would be easiest on Adam's stomach.

"Alright." Joe helped Adam settle against his saddle, then handed him a cup of broth. Sitting on the ground nearby, Joe held a tin bowl in his hand and began eating his stew in earnest.

It took most of Adam's focus to sip the broth. He was surprised how good it tasted, and was pleased to feel the nausea that had plagued him since midafternoon begin to dissipate.

Joe surreptitiously kept an eye on Adam. The drooping shoulders, light sheen of sweat on the brow, and dark circles under his eyes all pointed to one thing: Adam was beyond exhausted, desperately in need of proper rest and a doctor. Joe tamped down on his rising temper while he thought about how many times Adam had almost fallen from the saddle during their ride. It wasn't enough that he'd already had a head injury, but now the outlaws seemed determined to ride him to death.

Joe's thoughts were cut short when he saw Adam slump forward, the remains of the broth spilling out onto the ground as the cup fell from his limp hand. Joe reached forward and caught his brother, easing Adam back onto the saddle. "Adam? Adam?!" he called.

Joe jumped when Red spoke next to him. "What happened?"

"You nearly rode him to death," he bit out. Locking eyes with Red Joe held out his wrists, "Now will you please cut these ropes so I can take care of him?"

Red stared at Joe for a long moment, then reached into his pocket and removed a knife. "No sudden moves, kid," he ordered, slicing through the ropes.

"Thanks," Joe barely said before turning his back as Red pocketed the knife and stepped away.

Joe slid an arm under Adam's shoulders and laid him more comfortably on his bedroll. He could feel the heat beginning to radiate through Adam's clothing. Fever. He grabbed a canteen, soaked a cloth with cold water, and laid it on Adam's forehead just as Adam began to stir.


	4. Chapter 4

"Joe?"

"You just take it easy, Adam," Joe said as Adam opened his eyes.

"What happened?"

"You passed out for a moment," Joe replied. "Whoa, easy there Adam," he said, placing a restraining hand on Adam's chest. After he was sure Adam wasn't going to try and sit up again, Joe reached over to pick up the fallen cup. Adam suddenly grabbed Joe's hand and pushed his sleeve back.

"Joe are both your wrists this bad?"

"It's nothing," Joe said testily, pulling his hand back.

"Joseph, let me look at them." Adam sounded so much like Pa, Joe reluctantly rolled up his sleeves and held out his hands. Adam's face darkened at the sight of bright red rope burns, dried blood, and slightly swollen hands. "Is there water in that bucket?"

"Yes."

"Bring it over here."

Under Adam's watchful eye, Joe set the bucket in front of him and submerged his hands up to his forearms, the cool water bringing relief to his aching wrists. After a few blissful minutes, he dried his hands and allowed Adam to apply the same salve Joe had used earlier in the day. Carefully, Adam wrapped Joe's wrists with clean bandages.

"There. That should help," he said tiredly.

"Thank you, Adam," Joe said quietly. "Please get some rest."

"Yeah, alright Joe." Joe cleaned up their supplies while Adam fell asleep. Setting out his bedroll close to Adam, Joe laid down and pulled the blanket up, a tiny shiver running down his spine when he looked over and caught Red watching him. Locking eyes for a moment, Red smiled coldly and Joe reached out to lay his hand on Adam's shoulder, his silent message of protection as clear as if he had shouted it. Something changed in Red's eyes as Joe glared at him, and he abruptly turned to stoke the fire, leaving Joe to wonder just what Red was thinking. Keeping his hand on Adam's shoulder, Joe drifted off to sleep.

_BNZ BNZ BNZ_

A low groan caught Joe's attention and he quickly checked on his brother. Something wasn't right. Adam's hand was across his abdomen, his eyes tightly shut, and he was trying to roll onto his side. Sensing what was about to happen, Joe grabbed the nearby bucket and hastily pulled Adam up into a half-sitting position as his brother lost the fight with nausea and heaved into the bucket. When he had finished minutes later, Joe offered a canteen for Adam to rinse his mouth out, and helped him lay back down.

Adam lay still, breathing heavily. Joe pulled up the blanket and laid a gentle hand on his older brother's shoulder. "Adam, I'll be right back. I'm going to get some more water," he said.

Keenly aware he was being watched, Joe ignored Red and walked towards the rocks. Emptying the bucket, he rinsed it out, then refilled it with cool water from the spring. Upon returning, he wetted a cloth and dabbed at Adam's feverish forehead.

"I'll be ok, Joe," Adam said breathlessly.

"Yeah, I know," Joe said. "Get some rest, will ya?" Adam nodded slightly and closed his eyes as Joe pulled the blanket up around his shoulders. Laying the cloth aside, Joe made sure everything was within easy reach, then laid his head down to try and rest.

_BNZ BNZ BNZ_

What was left of the campfire was emitting a soft red glow when Joe awoke again. Disoriented, he was unsure what had awakened him until he heard Adam moan softly. Everything snapped into place as he kicked the blanket aside and checked on Adam. Reaching for the bucket, he quickly rinsed the cloth out and laid it on Adam's forehead, reflecting on how their roles had now been reversed. Always, it was Adam who was levelheaded and calm. Adam who kept things under control. Adam who took care of Joe when he was injured or in trouble.

Now it was Joe's turn. _He _had to be the practical one. _He_ was responsible for his older brother. Adam stirred and began muttering incoherently as Joe bathed Adam's face and chest, trying to bring the mild fever down. Pausing momentarily, he pushed the sweat-soaked hair back, gently stroking Adam's forehead in an attempt to calm him the same way he had seen Pa do. Joe knew what delirium was, having experienced it too many times himself and knew a familiar touch and voice were sometimes all that was needed. "Shhh, take it easy Adam," Joe soothed quietly. "It's going to be all right, brother."

As he continued his ministrations, Joe was pleased to see his brother gradually calm down and settle into a more peaceful sleep. Once he was sure Adam was quiet, Joe climbed back into his bedroll for what was left of the night.

_BNZ BNZ BNZ_

A sharp jab to the ribs and loud shout made Joe roll over to one knee to get up and fight whatever threat it was. Halfway to his feet, the sharp click of a hammer cleared the last of the cobwebs and he froze in place. Red. Whip. The hellish ride of yesterday. All of it was startlingly clear when Red's voice drawled lazily, "Just hold it right there. You wouldn't want to get shot before breakfast now, would you?" Red gave that cold smile again. "You two had best be getting up. We'll be leaving shortly."

Joe eyes bored into Red's back as the outlaw sauntered away. Turning his attention to Adam, Joe was pleased to see his brother looking back at him. "Morning, Adam," he said as he checked for fever, surprised to find none there. "Looks like we're in for another ride today, brother," Joe fretted, helping Adam sit up.

"So I heard," Adam replied. "How far. . ." he stopped talking as Doren approached with two plates of food and coffee. Joe accepted the meal, waiting until the man was out of earshot before replying.

"I don't know where we're headed today." Adam turned his head away as Joe handed the plate to him. "Adam you've got to eat something."

Reluctantly, Adam took the plate from Joe and began to pick at his food. Beef and beans for breakfast wasn't appetizing, but it would have to do. Adam looked up to see Joe waiting for him to start eating. With a small sigh, Adam began to choke down his food while Joe practically devoured his.

Ten minutes later Joe saddled their horses under Red's watchful eye, and helped Adam mount. Again, Joe's hands were tied, but this time, Adam's were not. With one last look around, Red signaled them to move forward and they rode out into the early morning light.


	5. Chapter 5

Although the pace wasn't as fast as the first day, it was still a punishing ride. Joe's concerns for Adam's safety increased as Adam struggled to stay upright in the saddle throughout the morning.

The noon stop at a small stream brought mild relief. Joe was quick to dismount and catch Adam when he stumbled out of the saddle. With Adam's arm around his shoulders, Joe helped his brother sit on the grass and lean against a tree trunk. Retrieving the canteen from his saddle, he held it for Adam to drink, then turned and stood when he saw Red approach.

"I hope you don't intend to go much farther," he said angrily.

"Only a few more hours," Red said. "We should be there before sunset. We are going to make good use of both of you."

"How do you expect to do that? By killing him?!" Joe demanded hotly.

"Not yet," Red amended, walking away.

Joe glared after the outlaw then dropped to his knees beside Adam. "Joe, I'll make it ok," Adam said quietly.

"You sit and rest," Joe said, wetting a cloth and wiping Adam's forehead.

"Joe?"

"Rest Adam. We've still got a ways to go today," Joe shushed his brother.

Adam grabbed at Joe's arm. "Joe listen. Do you realize where we are?"

Joe looked around. The landmarks were familiar, that ridge far in the distance. . . "Pa and Hoss!"

Adam nodded. "If we keep heading towards that ridge, it would put us within two miles of that campsite we normally use."

Joe mulled it over while they ate a cold lunch of jerky and dried apples. All too soon they remounted and headed out, Joe keeping Cochise close to Adam. He carefully considered the problem from every angle and came to the only possible conclusion: Adam would have to be the one to escape. Joe acknowledged that by staying behind he'd give Adam the best chance of getting away, knowing beyond the shadow of a doubt, that his oldest brother would come back for him.

Skirting a rocky hill, they came upon a clearing with another small stream and stopped, finally at their evening camp. Joe got down and moved to help Adam again. "Hold on Adam," he said.

Adam's head came up with the tone of his brother's voice. Joe was up to something, he was sure, but what?

Joe approached from the front of Sport and caught Adam's eye. Nodding slightly, he furtively handed the dropped reins to Adam and walked toward Sport's rear. "Now!" Joe shouted, slapping Sport's haunches. The startled horse jumped forward, nearly unseating his rider, and was off in a cloud of dust.

Red swore and lifted his rifle. Joe turned and barreled into Red, knocking the gun aside. "You'll pay for that," Red promised, charging at Joe.

Joe stepped aside at the last moment, hitting Red in the back with his bound hands. The outlaw stumbled forward but was quick to recover. Joe staggered to the side as Whip landed a punch to his jaw, but Joe returned it with equal force. Hot rage coursed through Joe's veins that these men had dared to enter his home and harm his brother. The outlaws were taken aback as Joe transformed into a tornado of kicks and punches, the element of surprise resulting in Joe momentarily overwhelming the three men.

But Joe was unable to keep up the fight. One hard punch to the jaw had him stumbling to the ground, then a multitude of blows rained down on him and he curled into a ball to protect himself. Finally, a hard strike to his head made everything disappear into oblivion.

_BNZ BNZ BNZ_

Adam hung on to the saddle horn and reins with all his strength, unable to stop Sport's headlong run. Fear for Joe's safety flashed through his mind. He knew what sacrifice his brother had made in helping Adam escape, and he was determined to make sure Joe was rescued.

Finally, Sport began to slow down. Adam tugged gently on the reins to begin turning his mount in a wide circle, bringing his tired horse to a canter, and eventually a walk. Correlating his position from the lowering sun, Adam urged his faithful mount into an easy lope.

The distant glow of a campfire was almost indistinguishable from the early evening light and Adam slowed to a walk. Even though this was possibly Pa's camp, he couldn't afford to take chances with Little Joe depending on him.

Suddenly, two familiar whinnies echoed off the rocks. Buck and Chubb! Adam relaxed and sighed in relief as Sport answered in kind. He had found Pa and Hoss.

_BNZ BNZ BNZ_

Hoss cocked his head to the side, his fork stopped in midair as Buck and Chubb whinnied almost simultaneously from the makeshift corral.

"Wonder what's got them all riled up? Do you think Indians?" Hoss questioned, setting his plate down and wiping his palms on his pants.

Ben peered into the golden light beyond the camp. "I don't know."

A familiar whinny answered from nearby. "Hey Pa, that sounds like. . . "

At the sound of hoofbeats approaching, Ben quickly jumped up rushing towards the rider just entering the camp. "Adam! Hoss, give me a hand," he yelled. They caught Adam as he fell from the saddle and helped him over to a bedroll near the fire while one of the hands stepped forward to take care of Sport.

"We've got you brother," Hoss said, gently setting his older brother on the blanket. Ben grabbed a nearby canteen and held it for Adam to drink.

"Not too much," Ben cautioned quietly. "Just take it easy, son."

"Adam, what in tarnation are you doing all the way out here?" Hoss asked.

"Joe, we've got. . .to help. . .Joe," Adam gasped out, pushing the canteen away.

"Pa, look," Hoss surreptitiously pulled up the cuff of Adam's shirt and Ben stifled an urge to ask why Adam's wrists were covered with bandages.

Ben held up a hand to forestall Hoss's next question. "Just lie still a moment," he said. Wringing out a cloth, Ben wiped Adam's face and neck, noticing the bruising and dark circles under his son's eyes. "Hoss, the canteen," he said. While it was hard, Ben waited patiently until Adam had calmed down enough to speak, even though he was more than worried about Joe. If Adam was in this state. . .Ben mentally shook himself as his eldest began to speak.

"We were ambushed at the house two days ago. They took us both hostage." In short sentences, Adam relayed everything that had taken place, culminating in the escape and his subsequent wild ride.

"Where is the camp?" Ben asked.

"A few miles beyond that ridge," Adam replied.

Ben shared a look with his middle son. Hoss nodded and stood up. "Adam, you just set tight, we'll fetch Joe," he said, hitching his gunbelt and grabbing his rifle.

Adam slowly pushed himself up to stand. Ben helped him then laid a restraining hand on Adam's arm. "Adam, you need rest," he chided.

"I have to go Pa," Adam said quietly. Ben noticed the determination and barely hidden anger in his son's eyes, nodded once, then turned to tell the men to mount up.

Minutes later, a group of horsemen followed the three Cartwrights out of camp, leaving only their dust, one cowboy, and the cook behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Cold water splashed in Joe's face bringing him back to awareness. Trying to clear the heavy fog in his brain, he heard a voice nearby.

"Well, looks like you finally woke up," Red sneered.

Joe glared defiantly at Red with his good eye, then spat in the dirt. A vicious hit across his mouth had Joe tasting blood.

"That'll teach you to be more respectful, boy," Red growled.

"Red we've got trouble!" Whip hollered, bursting into the clearing.

"I'll deal with you later." Red quickly followed Whip over to the trees.

Joe took the opportunity to assess himself. He was sitting against a tree, arms pulled back against the trunk, wrists tied and hands almost numb. His head was pounding, his jaw was sore, and he noticed he was unable to open his left eye. He only hoped Adam had found help! Joe's thoughts were cut short as Red approached again.

"Looks like we've got some company coming, quite a few of them in fact," Red said as Whip squatted down, tying a gag tightly across Joe's mouth. "Guess you're more valuable to me alive for now. Whip, tell Doren to get back down the trail a ways. You get up behind them boulders." He looked down at Joe. "I'll be right in the trees so I can keep an eye on this one. Get going!"

Once Whip disappeared, Red leaned down. "Shhh," he whispered conspiratorially. "Need to be quiet." Another hard crack to the jaw had Joe tumbling down into darkness.

A short distance from the outlaws' camp, Adam pulled his horse to a halt, and the men did likewise. "It's just over there about a half a mile Pa," Adam gestured. "We should dismount."

"Very well," Ben nodded. "You men get down, we'll continue on foot. Grabe, take the horses." Everyone dismounted and checked their guns, crowding in around Ben and Adam awaiting instructions.

Adam relayed the camp's location and layout to the men. Splitting them into two groups, Ben tersely reminded them why they were there. "No one shoots without my signal," he said. "Joe is in there, he's likely to be injured or killed if there's gunplay. Adam will go ahead and try to locate Joe. We'll give him three minutes, then we'll come in behind. Understood?" Murmured words of affirmation coursed through the group. "Let's go."

As the men split up and fanned out, Ben reached out and squeezed Adam's shoulder. "Be careful son," he said.

Adam nodded, then quietly moved forward towards the camp.

_BNZ BNZ BNZ_

Adam carefully crept forward towards the clearing. He stopped just short of the tree line and peered into the glow of the firelight, his self-control nearly giving way as he saw Joe staked out like bait. The shadows played across his youngest brother's face but the low light could not hide the obvious bruises and swollen cheek. Adam ground his teeth together in frustration and anger. Anger at himself for not helping Joe escape with him, anger at Red for causing this to happen.

Adam looked over the entire clearing with a cautious eye. There was no sign of Red or his gang, but he was certain the place was being watched. After two full minutes and no movement from Joe, Adam decided he couldn't wait any longer. Swiftly, he moved forward.

Dropping to one knee in front of his brother, Adam removed the gag, rage beginning to build when he clearly saw Joe's face in the firelight. "Joe?" he said, scooting around behind the tree. "I'm going to get you out of here."

Just as Adam reached for his knife, a footstep sounded behind him. A rifle barrel was jammed into his ribs. "Weeell, lookit here," drawled a grating voice. "We got us a rescue."

This time Adam didn't hesitate. He turned, abruptly grabbing the rifle barrel and yanking it out of the surprised outlaw's hands. Pulled off balance, Red stumbled forward, right into Adam's perfectly timed punch and Red's head snapped to the side. Adam launched himself forward, tackling the outlaw to the ground. Locked together, they rolled over and over, each trying to gain the upper hand. Adam landed upright and for a moment, his anger and rage channeled itself into his hands wrapped around Red's throat as the man struggled beneath him. Unexpectedly, Red managed to pull his leg up and kick Adam in the shoulder, knocking him to the ground.

Both men got up simultaneously, circling each other warily when Whip's voice cut through the night air. "Don't move another inch, Cartwright!"

Adam halted, but did not take his eyes off his opponent. Red called back angrily, "Go help Doren! This one is all mine."

"But Red! I've got a nice, clear shot," Whip responded.

"Don't argue! Get back down the trail!"

A few stones rattling down the hill signaled Whip's departure. Before they came to rest, Adam feinted to the left, then slipped to the right delivering two quick blows to the ribs before Red could turn. A third swift punch to the jaw made the outlaw stagger a little, but Red charged forward with a punishing right that had Adam shaking his head. Trading well-timed punches, the two men seemed evenly matched, almost as if they were in a boxing ring. Then Adam saw his chance and unleashed a wicked short punch to the midsection, followed by an uppercut that knocked Red flat on his back.

Adam stepped back as Red managed to roll over to his hands and knees. "Had enough?" Adam asked, his chest heaving. Red abruptly threw a handful of dust into Adam's face.

Adam stumbled back, trying desperately to clear the dirt from his eyes as Red's forward charge caught him in the stomach. Again they fell heavily to the ground, Adam's head striking a rock. Momentarily dazed, he felt strong hands close around his throat. Lights exploded in front of his eyes, black spots danced around, and his vision narrowed to twin tunnels. Red's voice sounded clearly over the roaring in his ears. "You've been far to much trouble, Cartwright. I should never have brought you along!"

Adam pulled on his last reserves of strength, sending a terrific short punch forward, the outlaw's nose giving way with a sickening crunch. Blood showered down as Red fell to the side, moaning and clutching his face. Adam's breath came in large gasps and he struggled to his knees. Crawling a short distance, Adam picked up his fallen knife and began to cut the ropes that held his brother prisoner.

A volley of shots sounded from down the trail, then another short burst rang out. Adam paused for a moment, worried, until he heard his father's voice echo among the rocks.

When the last of the ropes gave way, Adam caught Joe by the shoulders and pulled his brother into his lap. Checking for a pulse at Joe's wrist, Adam heaved a sigh of relief to find a thready beat beneath his fingers. "Joe? Little Joe? Come on, brother, you've got to wake up."

"Hold it right there!" suddenly bellowed across the clearing. Adam's head snapped up as a tall, broad man wearing a silver star stepped into the clearing, his steady pistol aimed directly at Adam. "Just put him down and step away. Foster!" he barked, "get the other one's gun, see how bad he's hurt."

"Who are you?" Adam challenged, refusing to let go of Joe.

"I'm Sheriff Troy Asner, and you're under arrest for kidnapping and bank robbery."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," Ben's low voice rumbled. Asner's head whipped around as Ben and Hoss stepped out from the trees.

"I don't know who you are, but these men are under arrest for bank robbery and murder. And this one for assault," Troy said, looking hard at Adam as he started to walk forward.

For a large man, Hoss certainly moved fast. He was moments behind Pa, stepping quickly between the Sheriff and his brothers.

"If you want to get to them, you'll have to go through us to do it," Hoss growled appearing larger than life in the dancing firelight.

"We are not associated in any way with these renegades," Ben spoke sharply. "I came to rescue my son!"

Asner stared hard at Ben whose gaze never wavered. He glanced over Ben's shoulder and could just see Adam, cradling Joe in his arms. Adam looked up, instinctively pulling Joe closer, his shoulders squaring as he steadily met the man's eyes. "We're not the ones you're after, Sheriff," Adam intoned. "My brother and I were captured by these men and brought along as hostages. We almost escaped but they caught Joe." A brief flash of regret sparked in Adam's eyes, so quickly Troy wasn't sure it had been there at all. "I found my father and the hands and we returned to rescue him. If it wasn't for my younger brother here, I'm not sure either of us would be alive."

"Now do you believe us?" Ben asked.

Asner paused, then nodded. A low groan caught everyone's attention. "He's coming around, Pa," Adam said.

Ben dropped to his knees beside his youngest. "Joe? Joe, can you hear me? Joseph?"


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing Joe noticed as he began to awaken was the sound of voices nearby, voices he knew well. Groggily, he began to realize he was much more comfortable than the last time he woke up. Ropes no longer held him upright, digging into his wrists , his head was pillowed on someone's arm and oddly he felt secure. Then a familiar deep voice rumbled near his ear and he relaxed. Adam was taking care of him, there was nothing to worry about.

Pa's voice sounded near him. "Joseph?" he said.

Joe slowly opened his one good eye and a blurry Pa and Hoss swam into view. Joe shifted his gaze up and saw Adam's face. "Welcome back, kid," Adam smiled.

Joe gave a faint smile in return, then struggled to try and sit up. "Not so fast, Joe," Adam said, holding him back.

"Here, Shortshanks," Hoss held a canteen for Joe who gratefully sipped the cool water.

"That's enough for now," Pa said, pulling the canteen back.

"Looks like you tangled with a mountain lion, Joe," Hoss joked, recorking the canteen.

"More like a couple of coyotes," Joe breathed, gingerly touching his face.

"No need to worry about those coyotes anymore, Joe," Adam reassured him. "We've taken care of them."

Asner pushed his hat back and squatted down next to Hoss. "Howdy again, Joe. Wish it was better circumstances."

Joe smiled, then winced when Pa began to wipe his face with a cool cloth.

"How did you find us, Sheriff?" Adam asked.

"After we stopped for water at your place, we rode on into Virginia City to talk to Roy." While Troy continued on about how they eventually rode back to the Ponderosa and picked up the trail, Adam tried hard to listen but he couldn't quite make out the words. The roaring in his ears was growing louder and something warm was starting to ooze down his neck. He felt exhausted, the adrenaline that had fueled his earlier actions beginning to fade; dimly he realized the talking had stopped.

"Adam?" Ben asked. "Adam did you hear me?"

Abruptly Adam folded forward, Hoss catching him before he tumbled over on to Joe. Ben took hold of his youngest while Hoss eased Adam back. "Pa! There's blood on the back of his head!"

Asner quickly took charge. "Reynolds! Bring me some extra blankets. Foster the bandages from your saddlebags. Quint!" he shouted over his shoulder, "Stoke that fire and get some water from the stream. We're going to need it boiled." The deputies moved swiftly to their assigned tasks.

Hoss gathered Adam in his arms and for the second time that night, gently settled him on the readied bedroll. Ben and Troy brought Joe over, easing him to lay next to Adam.

"Do you want me to send one of my deputies for the doctor?" Asner asked Ben.

Joe interrupted. "Pa, we brought Hop Sing's bag. It's on my saddle."

"I believe we can manage with that for now," Ben said.

The camp quickly became a hive of activity. With Ben's ok, Sheriff Asner dispatched one of his deputies, the posse and five of Ben's hands to take the two dead outlaws and wounded Red back to Rader Crossing. Ben sent two hands after the chuckwagon, while the rest remained to help where needed. Hoss took a few extra bandages and applied pressure to the gash on the back of Adam's head.

Minutes later, the water was boiling. Hoss rolled Adam on to his side for Ben to properly clean the shallow gash and wrap the bandage around Adam's head. "Thank heaven it's not too deep," Ben said, tying a knot. Hoss rolled Adam back. Together, Ben and Hoss tended to the wounds Adam and Joe had acquired, applying clean bandages and cold compresses.

Just as Hoss covered him with the blanket, Adam groaned softly and opened his eyes. "Just lie quiet, older brother," Hoss said, tucking the blanket around Adam. "You're gonna be all right."

"Where's Joe?" Adam rasped, bringing a hand to his forehead.

"He's right next to you, son," Ben said, reaching forward to lay a comforting hand on Adam's shoulder. "He's sleeping, you should be too."

Adam slowly turned his head to the side to see for himself, Joe resting a few feet away, his chest rising and falling steadily. Adam sighed in relief; it was over. Joe was safe and they were both alive.

Ben poured some liquid into a cup. "Here, son, drink some of this," he said, lifting Adam's head. Adam swallowed the medicine and lay back, closing his eyes. "I already gave some to your brother. Now you need to rest and let Hoss and I take care of things. You did a fine job, Adam."

Adam frowned slightly. What fine job had he done? Gotten them both into this mess, potentially setting his brother up to be killed. If he had been more aware of his surroundings, he would have been able to take both outlaws down, thus sparing his family the injury and heartache. He sighed heavily, wondering how to approach it with Joe. He hoped they would be able to forgive his lapse of judgment. Pa already looked more white-haired, and Adam had been the cause of it. Guilt eating away at him, Adam slowly drifted off to sleep.

_BNZ BNZ BNZ_

Ben watched his eldest son carefully. After years of seeing his boys grow up, he could tell when they were hurting, physically or emotionally. While Adam did his best to keep things to himself, Ben could still see his son was blaming himself for what had happened, especially in the way Adam had told his father he had to come along to rescue Joe. Ben sighed quietly. Adam and Joe were safe, physically, but the emotional turmoil remained to be dealt with.

Hoss looked up. "Adam's blaming hisself again, ain't he, Pa?"

Ben nodded sadly. "He thinks it's his fault he and Joe got into this," he said, tucking the blanket around his eldest.

"How could he have stopped it, Pa? There were two of them! And what if it had been Joe got to the house first?" Hoss demanded quietly.

"I know, son, I know." Ben shook his head. "The most we can do now is help them regain their physical health. The rest will be up to them."


	8. Chapter 8

By morning, none of the Cartwrights felt well rested. Ben and Hoss had slept in shifts, with one of them awake at all times to keep watch over the other two. Joe was mildly restless, his injuries not allowing the deep healing sleep he desperately needed, however Hoss suspected Adam was awake most of the night. Several times, he caught his older brother just watching Joe sleep. Shaking his head as he stoked the fire, Hoss knew it was going to take time for Adam to come around, but knowing and doing were two separate things entirely.

After breakfast cleanup, Ben oversaw preparations for the trip back to the Ponderosa. The cover was pulled back on the chuckwagon, and all extraneous cooking supplies and ingredients were redistributed among the hands and their horses. Extra bedding was laid down in the middle of the wagon, then Joe and Adam were assisted to climb in and rest comfortably on the blankets.

"Mount up!" Sheriff Asner shouted as he swung up into the saddle. From his perch on the wagon box, Ben reached down and shook hands with the sheriff. "Thank you for all your help, Troy," Ben said.

"I'm glad we were able to find your boys, Ben. And capture Red. The citizens of Rader Crossing are in your debt." Asner nudged his mount forward. "So long Joe, Adam," he said. "If you're ever near us again, stop in."

"Sure will, Sheriff, thanks," Joe smiled.

Adam tipped his hat. "Take care, Troy."

"You all travel safely." Asner swung his horse around, and with a bellowed "Let's go men!" he and the posse trotted off in a cloud of dust.

After one last check on his sons, Ben sat down and nodded to the cook to start for home.

_BNZ BNZ BNZ_

The jostling and bumping of the wagon made it difficult to rest, but Joe did his best to settle as comfortably as possible. After all, the longer they kept going, the closer they were to home. He frowned when he looked over at Adam. His oldest brother had been slightly restless and almost withdrawn all day, barely eating when they had stopped for lunch. Now he lay with his eyes closed, breathing a little too fast. Noting the sheen of sweat, Joe reached for the canteen and carefully sitting upright, gently wiped the wetted cloth across Adam's forehead.

Adam's eyes flew open and he looked around. "Easy brother, it's just me," Joe said. "How are you holding up?"

Taking in Joe's bruises and cuts, Adam snorted under his breath. "Better than you. Lay down before you fall over."

"You thirsty?" Joe asked, ignoring Adam's comment. Handing Adam the canteen, Joe braced himself against the back of the wagon seat with a particularly large bump in the road. Adam took a long drink, then handed the vessel back to Joe.

Ben poked his head through the canvas. "Joe, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Pa, just fine. Helping Adam here."

"Adam, are you doing all right son?" Ben asked, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder.

Adam looked up. "I'm fine, Pa," he said.

"We've got another hour or so until we stop for the night," Ben said. "Are you two alright to continue, or do we need to take a break?"

Joe shared a glance with Adam. "We'd rather go as far as we can."

Ben nodded. "Alright then. You tell me if you need to stop." With that, he turned back in the seat to speak with the cook.

Joe settled himself back on his bedroll. "Just one more hour, Adam. Then we can get some real rest for a change," he said, closing his eyes.

Moments later, Adam chuckled quietly when Joe's light snores filled the wagon. Shifting around, he settled into a relatively more comfortable spot, grateful he at least didn't have to make the return journey on horseback.

_BNZ BNZ BNZ_

Finally, it was quiet and he was alone. Adam kept up the facade throughout the evening, eating just enough to satisfy his father and brothers, but every mouthful left a bitter aftertaste. Now settled on his bedroll, he could no longer keep at bay the overwhelming guilt that by its very nature threatened to crush him. Again, he went over his initial entry into the house and subsequent meeting with Red. How could he have so foolishly focused only on what was in front of him? Mexico* came unbidden to his mind. At least then he had been alone, with only sore ribs and a headache to show for his inattention. This time his brothers, his father, and more people than he could count had been pulled into harm's way.

Adam turned to his side restlessly. Closing his eyes, he could see the worry in his father's face, the crease of his brow back when he entered the clearing. Only after Pa was satisfied his sons were ok did his shoulders relax a little. Adam sighed quietly. Joe was impatient, impetuous, prone to fighting rather than thinking things through. Because of cooler heads not prevailing, Joe had been savagely beaten, then tied to lure the rest of them in.

Adam threw back the blanket in disgust and carefully walked to the edge of the camp. Sitting on a boulder, he dropped his head in his hands. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Joe, tied to the tree, gagged, and set up like live bait. He ground his teeth angrily. He had failed his brothers and father and needed to take responsibility for it; he only hoped they could forgive him.

"Adam?" Ben called softly behind him. "Are you alright, son?"

Adam straightened quickly, rubbing at his face. Without turning he answered, "I'm fine, Pa."

Ben walked up next to his son and grasped his shoulder. "Anything I can help with?" he asked gently.

Adam shook his head and stood up. "No, Pa, nothing. I think I'll try to turn in again. Night," he said, making his way back to his bedroll.

"Good night, son," Ben said. Although Adam tried to make it seem like he was ok, Ben could still see tension in Adam's broad shoulders and knew, even as Adam tried to hide it, that his eldest was blaming himself for everything that had happened. Walking back towards the camp, Ben sent up a silent prayer that they could pull Adam and Joe through the myriad of injuries they had sustained.

Pausing near firelight's edge, Ben eased the blanket up around Adam's shoulders, and prayed for a healing night's sleep for his sons.

_BNZ BNZ BNZ_

Adam awoke with a rolling stomach the next morning. Breakfast didn't help to settle it at all, and when he was able, excused himself to get some fresh air. Once out of earshot, Adam braced against a nearby boulder and retched violently into the sand. He leaned against the rock with closed eyes, willing the dizziness to stop. Flashes of nightmares danced across his vision: Red pointing a gun at Joe and firing; Whip's knife plunging into Joe's heart; Doren holding a bound Adam while Joe ran away only to be cut down by a rifle shot. Each time, Adam's instinctive control of his emotions kept him from waking others with any outward sound.

Sighing, Adam suddenly realized he wasn't alone. He jumped and spun around only to be caught by Hoss before he fell over.

"Whoa there older brother," Hoss said, holding on to Adam's arm. "I just came to check on you."

"Is it time to go?" Adam asked, simultaneously shaking Hoss's hands off while stepping away.

"Pa'll wait until we get back to camp." Hoss shoved his hands in his pockets and scuffed at the ground with his boot. "Adam, you seemed sorta, well, restless last night. I can understand it's a lot to take in, that it all troubles you, but, well dadburnit Adam! You got to quit blaming yourself." He looked up at his brother. "Pa don't blame you, Joe neither. It ain't nobody's fault for what happened except them outlaws who did it."

"I guess I just don't see it like everybody else," Adam said bitterly, almost running into Joe after he brushed past Hoss.

"Pa says time to go," Joe said. Adam simply nodded, heading back towards the camp. Joe looked curiously at Hoss.

Hoss sighed. "Joe, you and me gotta keep an eye on Adam there. He just don't see that this ain't his fault."

Joe nodded. "I know, Hoss. But you know how Older Brother is." At Hoss's pained look, Joe smiled. "I'll be sure to keep a close eye on him today."

"Thanks Joe," Hoss said gratefully. Draping an arm around Joe's shoulders, the two walked back to the camp in companionable silence.

* * *

_A/N: _*_reference to Mexico from "The Fugitive" s2ep20-Adam is jumped by two bandits in his hotel room_


	9. Chapter 9

The second day of travel back towards home was much like the first. They set out early, keeping to the smoother well-traveled road rather than a more direct route that ran over rough country.

Even with the medicine and frequent breaks, the journey began to take a toll on both men. Still trying to watch over Joe, Adam noticed his younger brother was able to sleep or at least rest well, throughout most of the day. For himself, Adam was finding it harder and harder to let go of the guilt, sleep continuing to elude him.

After a midmorning break, he reluctantly climbed back into the wagon, hiding his distress from his father. He longed for the comfort of his own bed, and knew they were getting closer to home with each turn of the wheel. Yet by late morning, his head was ready to burst open from the incessant rhythmic turn of those wheels and he felt hot and feverish. Suddenly a heavy jolt had stars exploding in front of his eyes, he heard someone's loud voice, then he slipped into peaceful black oblivion.

"Pa!" Joe yelled urgently from the back of the wagon. Immediately the cook hauled back on the reins and Ben scrambled over the bench to get to his sons.

"What happened, Joe?" Ben asked, carefully sitting down next to his youngest.

"That last big bump knocked Adam out," Joe said breathlessly. "He was starting to toss and mumble then he kinda moaned and now he's real quiet."

Ben leaned forward, resting a hand on his eldest's forehead, which was warm and sweaty. Grabbing the nearby canteen, he wetted a cloth and gently bathed Adam's face and neck as galloping hooves came closer and closer.

"Is everything ok?" Hoss called anxiously.

"Hoss, we need to stop for now," Ben instructed his son.

"Yessir," Hoss said, turning Chubb around.

Ben's attention snapped back as Adam groaned. "Lie still, Adam." Ben pressed a cold cloth to the knot on Adam's head, evoking a strained breath. "You've got a nasty bump son. I'm sorry that dip in the road was nearly invisible until we went over it."

Adam opened his eyes. "It's alright, Pa. I'll be fine."

"Yeah, that hard skull of his," Joe interjected lightly. Adam looked grateful for his brother's tactic to distract his father.

"We can stop here for the day if you need to, Adam. We don't have to keep going."

Adam waved a hand. "No, Pa, I want to be home. Just let me rest for a bit, then we can continue."

Ben scrutinized his son carefully. "Alright," he sighed resignedly. "We'll head out after lunch. If you're sure?"

"I'm sure, Pa."

Ben shrugged his shoulders, then stepped past Joe to swing his leg over the wagon seat.

_BNZ BNZ BNZ_

Joe covertly kept an eye on Adam while they traveled throughout the afternoon. He couldn't shake the sense of de-ja-vu, the fear that gnawed at him as he watched his brother continue to fight against the obvious need for healing slumber.

It was on towards mid-afternoon when Adam finally succumbed to the fatigue, and Joe was relieved to see his brother truly fall asleep, his chest steadily rising and falling. Joe relaxed against the blankets, continuing to watch over Adam as he slept.

_BNZ BNZ BNZ_

Try as he might, Adam simply could not make Sport turn around. He pulled on the reins with all his strength, but his mount continued to gallop freely, away from Joe, away from his father and Hoss, just running, running. . . . Suddenly a figure was laying on the trail ahead. It was Joe! Adam couldn't spare a thought for how his youngest brother was there, just that he had to turn Sport. Desperately, he yanked the horse's head to one side but it wasn't enough. Horrified, Adam felt the bump of the saddle when hooves tore into flesh, then he was flying through the air, slamming into the ground with brutal force. Looking frantically around, he saw Joe laying mere inches away, his brother's lifeblood staining the ground. Adam tried to crawl forward but couldn't make his body move! Joe slowly lifted his head and raised an accusing finger at Adam, "You're supposed to watch over me, brother," he rasped. "Now I die because of you." With that Joe closed his eyes as Adam roared "JOE!". . . .

_BNZ BNZ BNZ_

Joe's heart chilled with Adam's agonized cry. Frantically, he tried in vain to soothe his oldest brother while the wagon suddenly ground to a halt. Ben nimbly clambered over the wagon seat, again wedging himself in next to Adam.

"Adam? Adam, son, wake up!" Ben demanded, shaking Adam's shoulder.

For a long moment, Adam went still. Then his eyelids fluttered open. "That's it, come on son, wake up," Ben encouraged.

Slowly, Adam's eyes focused on his father. "Pa?" he asked shakily.

Ben laid a comforting hand on his eldest's shoulder. "Son, it's alright. You're safe now, so is Joe."

"Joe?!" Adam looked wildly around until his eyes settled on his brother sitting next to him. Hesitantly, he reached a trembling hand forward, touching Joe's cheek to reassure himself it wasn't a ghost. Joe briefly gripped Adam's arm. "I'm ok brother," Joe smiled.

"I'm sorry, Joe," Adam said before his eyes closed, his hand falling limply against his chest.

"Sorry for what?" Joe whispered, shaken by what qualified as an emotional outburst from Adam. He looked to his father for an explanation.

Ben shook his head. "We'll have to make camp early. He can't keep going like this." The cook poked his head inside the wagon, having heard Ben's comment. "Mister Cartwright, there's a good campsite about a quarter mile further on. I could send the hands ahead to set up."

"Very well," Ben said as pounding hooves again stopped next to the wagon. Ben looked outside to instruct Hoss to take the hands ahead. "Make sure you set up a lean-to or shelter of some kind, Hoss. I don't know how long we'll be there," Ben said. "And Hoss? Send Danny and Glen on fresh horses to Virginia City. We're going to need Doctor Martin." Immediately, Hoss set off while Ben sat down next to Joe.

Arriving at the campsite, Ben was pleased to see a fire already blazing. The hands were helping Hoss finish a makeshift tent, comprised of canvas ground sheets fastened between several small trees close together. "You fellers finish that up," Hoss said, walking towards the wagon.

Ben carefully stood and climbed back into the wagon seat. "Come on, Joseph." Stretching out his hand, Ben helped his youngest to get down from the wagon. After he was sure Joe was safely down, Ben faced the more difficult task of moving Adam.

"Pa, if we take that wagon seat off, you get on the other side, and we can use the blanket to lift him out of there," Hoss suggested.

"That's a good idea, son." Ben hastily moved to the rear of the wagon while Hoss removed the seat. With the cook on one end and Ben on the other, they strained to lift the unconscious Adam and pass him to Hoss. "Easy, now, easy," Ben cautioned.

Hoss reached up and gently took Adam, effortlessly carrying his oldest brother in his arms to the shelter they had set up. Easing him down on one bedroll, he drew a second blanket over Adam as Joe entered with Ben right beside him.

"What happened, Pa?" Hoss asked while Ben helped Joe sit down.

"He had a nightmare, Hoss," Joe spoke up.

Hoss turned to his father. "Pa, Adam was awake most all of last night."

"Yes, I know. I heard him tossing around."

"I tried to talk to him this morning Pa, to not be blaming himself for everything, but it didn't go so good," Hoss's shoulders sagged.

Ben grunted assent. "I know. We'll all have to help Adam come through this, boys. In the meantime, I don't want to move him until we get an ok from Paul. He should be here by morning."

Hoss stood up. "I think I'll go see about some supper."

"Good. I'll stay here until you get back."

After Hoss left the tent, Joe spoke. "Do you think Adam'll be ok?" he asked worriedly.

Ben turned to his youngest. "If anyone can help him, it'll be you Joseph. Now, lay back and get some sleep."


	10. Chapter 10

"Thanks Cole." Hoss gratefully accepted the steaming cup of coffee from one of the hands and cautiously took a sip that burned all the way down, just like it should. He sighed to himself. It had been a long, hard night watching over Adam and Joe, along with trying to convince his father to get some sleep. With the dwindling medical supplies from Hop Sing's bag, there had been just enough liquid left over to dose his father's late evening coffee allowing Pa to finally drift off to sleep about midnight. Hoss sighed guiltily. While he was glad the laudanum put Adam, Joe, and Pa to sleep, making it that much easier to tend Adam, he didn't like having to go behind Pa's back to accomplish the task.

Suppressing a shudder, Hoss mulled over the night. At nearly three in the morning, with his fever having steadily risen, Adam was wild-eyed and calling out for Joe, saying terrible things about Joe having died. Hoss did the best he could to keep both the fever under control and Adam calm. Several times Adam had looked straight at him without any spark of recognition. Hoss hurriedly gulped his coffee. Adam had finally succumbed to exhaustion two hours later; after finding the fever slightly subsided and Adam sleeping quietly for the time being, Hoss promptly stepped out of the tent to seek a hot cup of coffee.

Now in the early morning sun, Hoss acknowledged he was downright scared. Scared that Adam would withdraw so far they'd never get him back. Scared that if they didn't work through their ordeal, it would mark their family for life. He only hoped Doc Martin could help both of his brothers _and_ Pa.

He looked up at rhythmic hooves growing steadily louder. Never was there a prettier sight than three dusty, tired horsemen riding up to the morning fire! Tossing the dregs of his cup, Hoss wiped his hands on his pants and strode over to meet Glen, Danny, and Doc Martin.

"Boy am I sure glad to see you, Doc!" Hoss extended a handshake as Paul dismounted. "Glen, Danny you boys go on and get yourselves something to eat then turn in. I'll have Cole look after your horses."

"Thank you Hoss," Danny said gratefully and the two hands limped off towards the chuckwagon.

"Can I get you anything Doc?" Hoss asked.

"Not right now, Hoss. I'd like to see how Adam's doing. Where is he?" Paul asked, untying his medical bag.

"Up there at the tent we set up. Hey Cole!" Hoss called. "Take these three and see they get extra special care," he instructed, handing the reins to the other man. "Right this way, Doc."

Together they walked to the tent, Paul peppering Hoss with questions.

"Well Doc, he's been out of his head with fever half the night. It's like he didn't even know who I was even though he was looking right at me!" Hoss scratched his head and continued. "He's been having nightmares about what happened, ain't been sleeping or eating neither."

"Yes, Danny told me most of what happened to him and Little Joe. The initial attack was four days ago, correct?"

Hoss nodded. "That's right. And he's been blaming hisself ever since for not stopping this whole thing. I sure hope you can help him, Doc," he finished anxiously.

"Let's see how they are this morning." Paul ducked into the makeshift tent and Hoss followed closely behind.

_BNZ BNZ BNZ_

"There's no doubt about it, Ben," Paul confirmed, "If you had continued on yesterday, Adam would be a lot worse off." Smoothing the bandage on Adam's head, Paul then turned his attention to Joe.

"A concussion then?" Ben asked, adjusting the blanket around Adam.

Without pausing his examination of Joe, Paul nodded. "He could have easily wound up in a coma, or worse." Digging in his bag, the doctor produced yet another clean cloth, and saturating it with liniment, proceeded to apply the concoction to Joe's various abrasions. "You, young man, are also lucky. Nothing more serious than one of your regular Saturday night brawls. The swelling's already going down around that eye. Now," he set aside his cloth, "let me see your wrists."

"We've been keeping them clean and all bandaged up, Doc," Hoss said.

"You're doing fine Hoss," Paul said warmly, peeking under the clean bandages to inspect Joe's wrists. Satisfied, he put everything back in his bag and closed it. "Ben, if you'll stay here?"

"Of course, Doctor."

Paul stood up and stretched. "Hoss, I'll take that cup of coffee now."

"You betcha," Hoss smiled, leading the way out of the tent. Together they strolled to the fireside, accepting coffee from the cook.

"Hoss, you need some sleep too. Don't think I didn't notice how tired you are compared to how rested Joe and your father look."

Hoss shrugged sheepishly. "Paul, there's plenty of time for rest after Adam is on the mend. Do me a favor and tell Pa to get some sleep, would you? He's been wearing hisself to a frazzle for days, frettin' over my brothers. Why, he'd a been up all night if I hadn't. . ." Hoss paused, kicking at a rock with his boot.

"If you hadn't what, Hoss?" Paul asked curiously.

Hoss gulped. "Well, you see, there was some medicine in Hop Sing's bag, and, well, it just naturally sorta slipped, I mean, it spilled into Pa's coffee last night," he stammered.

Paul smiled and clapped Hoss on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Hoss, I won't tell him. I know he needed it. But you make sure and get some sleep too, or else I'll have to, er, 'spill' something in your canteen."

Both were chuckling quietly when a nearby rustling and soft moan was heard. Hoss cocked his head to the side. "Sounds like it might be Adam."

"Paul!" At his father's loud shout, Hoss hastily set his cup down and ran towards the tent, Martin close at his heels. Inside Ben was trying in vain to calm his eldest son. Adam was thrashing about, chest heaving, fists and jaw clenched tight.

"Ben, let me in there!" As Paul forced Ben aside, Hoss was startled to see two small tears trail down Adam's cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

The ropes fell free and Adam caught Joe as he tilted forward, gently lowering his brother in his arms. "Joe? Little Joe?" He shook Joe gently. "Come on, brother, you've got to wake up."

Joe's skin felt clammy and cold. Adam felt for a pulse at Joe's wrist, then neck, and finally put his ear to his brother's chest. Not a single heartbeat could be heard.

Ben walked up with Sheriff Asner in tow.

"He's not breathing, Pa!" Adam shouted frantically.

"Yes, I know. He's dead, Adam," Ben said tonelessly. Crouching in front of Adam, Ben stared hard at his eldest with an anger Adam had never seen directed at him before. "You are the oldest, Adam. I trusted you to look after your youngest brother. I'm sorry that trust was misplaced."

Stunned, Adam gaped openly at his father. It was as if his very soul was being sucked out of his chest leaving him physically cold and utterly alone. He reached across Joe's still body for his father's arm, "Pa. . ." Abruptly, a handcuff was fastened to his outstretched wrist, yet Adam made no move to fight Asner while his hands were bound behind his back. Heavy charcoal gray fog began to roll in, obscuring everything within a few feet of them. Even the fire was reduced to a strange, red orange glow.

Adam was still staring at his father bending over Joe when Paul Martin appeared out of the haze. "Ben, let me in there!" he said urgently, pushing Ben aside. Pulling the stethoscope out of his bag, he began to check Joe over.

"It's no use, Paul. He . . I killed him," Adam finished quietly, his head bowed as he sat back, legs folded underneath him. Knowing the punishment could never fit his crime, he remained in his knelt position, hands shackled behind his back, the epitome of abject misery. Silent tears wound their way through the blood and dirt on Adam's face to fall in the dust before him.

Doc Martin finished his evaluation and snapped his bag shut. "There's nothing I can do, Ben," he said softly. "It's up to him now."

Adam's head shot up and he looked Joe over, then looked at the doctor. Was it possible Joe was still alive? Searching his face, Adam was struck by the intensity and clarity of Paul's gaze. He tilted his head to the side as Paul reached forward and gently slapped his cheek.

"Adam? Can you hear me?" he asked.

That was a strange question, of course he could. Without warning, the shackles fell away, the fog dissipated, and Joe and his father were gone.

"Adam, open your eyes son," Ben's worried voice rumbled near his ear.

Wait, Pa was still here? Slowly, Adam opened his eyes. Ben was leaning over him, worry etched in his face. Paul was also there, his stethoscope around his neck, medical bag on the ground nearby.

Unable to meet Ben's gaze, Adam looked up at the canvas overhead. "I'm sorry, Pa. I failed you," he whispered brokenly.

"Adam? Adam, son, look at me," Ben commanded. Adam reluctantly shifted to look at his father. Ben's heart was troubled by the sorrow and guilt that had replaced the spark of life in his son's eyes. "You have not failed me, son."

Adam shook his head. "Joe is dead because of me."

Ben jerked back in surprise. "Son, Joe is just fine."

Adam felt his right hand gripped tightly between two slim strong ones. "I'm not going anywhere, Adam." Snapping his head to the right, Adam stared at his youngest brother sitting beside him. It couldn't be! But there he was, face bruised, eye swollen, curly hair unruly as ever. Adam rubbed hard at his eyes with his left hand. "Joe, are you ok?" he asked hesitantly.

Joe smiled. "I'm alright, Adam, thanks to you." Ben tapped Paul on the shoulder and they slipped noiselessly away.

"Joe, I'm sorry," Adam apologized. "This, this shouldn't have happened."

"Adam, listen to me. You can't keep blaming yourself," Joe started heatedly. Seeing Adam's gaze move away, Joe realized he would have to appeal to Adam's practicality if he was to get through. Taking a deep breath he continued. "Adam, how did Red get in the house?"

"What?" Adam looked mildly confused.

"Just answer me," Joe insisted.

"The window behind the table," he recalled from an earlier conversation with the Sheriff.

"Did you open the window for them?"

"Joe, you know full well I didn't," Adam replied, wondering what Joe was up to.

"Was it dark inside when you got home?"

Adam was irritated. "Joe, what's this all about?"

Joe held up a hand. "You'll see. Was it dark inside the house when you got home?"

"Nearly so," Adam pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Then they broke into our house, hid in a dark room, Red was holding a gun on you and instead of giving up you fought him, correct?"

"Yes," Adam sighed heavily.

Joe noticed the weariness in Adam's voice and he quickly continued. "You could have been shot. They pistol whipped you, kept you from fighting because they threatened to shoot me, correct?"

Adam nodded.

"Even though you were tied up, you still were protecting me by not giving them a reason to shoot." Adam stared at Joe, searching his face for any sign of reproach but found only gratitude and concern.

Joe went on. "You continued to protect me by not fighting them at every turn, by waiting until we had a chance to make our play." At this, Adam shifted restlessly, knowing what had happened next. Joe waited patiently until Adam looked at him again. "Adam, I thought it over all that afternoon. If we both tried it, they'd have shot us out of our saddles."

Reluctantly, Adam nodded. "You're probably right."

Taking a deep breath, Joe said quietly, "And if _I_ had gotten away, there's a good chance. . .you were in bad shape, Adam. A few more blows to the head . . . ." Joe couldn't finish the sentence. Head bowed, he took a shaky breath. "I'm only here because of you. I knew you would find Pa, knew you'd come back for me."

"But you could have been killed because I was too slow!" Adam protested, agitated that Joe was making him sound like a hero when in fact, his brother had been beaten mercilessly.

Eyes blazing, Joe reached forward and firmly gripped Adam's shoulders, his face inches away. "Adam Cartwright you listen to me! You are not to blame for the criminal actions of a couple of outlaws. If you do they'll continue to hold you hostage. We fought them _together_, otherwise, neither of us would be here. We are brothers, Adam," he said fiercely, "brothers, no matter what happens. No one can ever take that from us."

As Adam stared at Joe, he felt a crushing burden lifted from his shoulders. Struggling to sit up, he embraced his younger brother tightly. "Thank you, Joe," he whispered.

After a long moment, Joe let go of his older brother and reached out to prop up the pillows, helping Adam settle back.

"Now ain't that a purty sight?" Hoss spoke from the entrance, grinning widely. "You two getting along!"

"I was just helping older brother here see the error of his ways," Joe replied lightly.

Adam smiled. "For once, Joe is correct. I'm sorry, Hoss," he apologized. "You were right yesterday about the whole situation being out of my control, I just wasn't ready to see that."

Hoss walked forward and crouched next to Adam's bedroll. "It's ok, Adam," he said. Leaning forward, Hoss reached out to check Adam's forehead. He turned to Joe. "Little Joe, I think we oughta get Doc Martin back in here. That's two times in five minutes he's said we're right. I think he might still be sick!"

Joe rubbed his neck. "Yeah, Hoss, you might also check to make sure the sky isn't falling," he said in mock seriousness. Suddenly Joe yelped and toppled over backwards as a pillow hit him square in the face.

"Maybe he's not as sick as we thought," Hoss chuckled, snagging the pillow and putting it back into place.

Just then, Ben entered the tent with a cup of broth, smiling from ear to ear. There before him, his three grown sons were laughing and grinning, acting like schoolchildren rather than adults. It was hard to suppress a laugh himself as they caught sight of him and three identically guilty looks passed over their faces.

"Well, it's nice to see you three getting along," Ben said moving to sit in Hoss's previous spot. "Doc Martin said you should try and eat something, Adam, so I brought in some broth for you. Think you can try a little?"

"Sure, Pa," Adam said.

"What about me, Pa?" Joe piped up with sad eyes. "I-I'm kinda hungry too."

"You and Hoss can go to the fire like everyone else."

"Yeah, c'mon brother, let's go before there's nothing left," Hoss said eagerly, practically lifting Joe to his feet. Together they hurried out to see what the cook had prepared.

Ben chuckled, tucking a napkin into Adam's shirt. "Can you manage on your own?" he asked.

"I think so," Adam began to sip his broth.

Ben looked down for a moment. "Adam, you know this wasn't your fault?"

"I know, Pa, Hoss and Joe both helped me see that." Adam smiled, his gaze wandering to the tent entrance. "They just wouldn't leave it alone until they were sure I was ok. They're quite a pair, aren't they?"

Ben's chest burst with pride for his boys. "We're family, Adam. That's how it works."

Adam took another swallow. "Where's Paul?"

"Sleeping. I had a couple of the hands set up another shelter for him. He was pretty worn out from that long ride, we're fortunate he was able to come." Ben sighed, taking the empty cup from Adam. "Now, young man, it's time for you to get some sleep! After Paul's rested, we'll see about heading back home."


	12. Chapter 12

Two days later, the weary group finally rolled to a stop in front of the ranch house. Hoss was first out of the saddle to make sure Joe got down from Cochise ok while Ben and the cook turned to help Adam climb over the wagon seat and down to the ground. While the other hands had been sent on ahead to attend ranch duties, Cole, Danny and Glen had remained behind to help the Cartwrights make it home. Quickly they dismounted to tend the horses.

Hop Sing acted like a mother hen the moment they stepped inside, shooing all four of them upstairs to their respective rooms. Hot water and clean linens soon appeared in the washroom down the hall*, and the chinese man first assisted Adam to bathe and dress, despite Adam's insistence on doing it alone. After making sure Number One Son was resting comfortably in bed, Hop Sing promptly steered Joe down the hall, repeating the process.

The cook knocked on Ben's open door. "Hop Sing already make fine supper. You and Mistah Hoss take bath, come down to eat. I bring food to Mistah Adam and Little Joe." With that, the diminutive cook descended the stairs muttering in his native language. Ben smiled as peace filled his heart. His boys were safe and the entire family was under one roof. It was wonderful to be home.

* * *

_*A/N: I don't recall if there really is a washroom on the second story, but in a place like that, it's very likely._


	13. Chapter 13 (author's notes)

First, a big thank you to everyone who has been reading my stories, following and favoriting! And thanks to cma1 for your pm to energize me to finish. Everyone's encouragement and support are what keep me going! I'm very glad to be a part of a community that enjoys Bonanza as much as I do : )

A few notes about this story:

This is the first, multi-chapter, original Bonanza story I've written, and represents about 8 months worth of work.

The whole story was sparked by a scene in "Thanks For Everything Friend" S6Ep172, where Adam realized his new friend's betrayal, is overpowered by said friend, then tied and gagged in a chair in the hotel room for the man to make his escape.

I realize some of the chapters are kinda short and others much longer, but the natural breaks in the story just fell at those points : ).

I welcome all reviews, and appreciate constructive criticisms. PM's are always good!

I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
